Urinary drainage systems are conventionally used in hospitals and health care facilities when it is necessary to facilitate, control, monitor urination of patients, and when it is necessary to collect urine from a patient. These urinary drainage systems permit the patient to remain in bed, without having to use a bedpan or be moved to use a bathroom. Urinary drainage systems may include a catheter (e.g., a Foley catheter), a collection container/bag (e.g., a bag made of a polymeric material or PVC film), a urine meter, tubing connecting the Foley catheter to the collection container/bag or urine meter, and/or other equipment. In operation, the patient is first catheterized, and the catheter is connected to the drainage container/bag and/or urine meter through a length of tubing (e.g., drainage tubing). The urine drains through the catheter, the tubing, and then finally into the collection container/bag and/or urine meter. The urine may be moved from the catheter into the collection bag solely due to gravitational forces. On average, a patient produces about 80-90 mL of urine in 1 hour.
Accurate monitoring of urine helps the clinician detect irregularities in urine flow rate or volume that can signal to the clinician that the patient is suffering certain problems. However, urine output cannot be accurately measured if the drainage system attached to the Foley catheter is not reliable, or if the Foley catheter and drainage system are not properly used. Further, hospitals are using increasingly lower-profile beds in order to reduce the number of injuries sustained from falls. With the adoption of lower profile beds, the amount of height available to allow the tubing to drain is decreased. Drainage tubing used in hospitals and associated venting systems have also undergone changes/revisions. Changes in venting combined with increasingly lower profile hospital beds have created suboptimal drainage performance. For example, urine has been observed pooling in the tubing. This prevents accurate urine output and flow rate measurements, which are critical for many patients.
Currently, the second-most common form of Hospital Acquired Infection (HAI) is catheter-associated urinary tract infection (CAUTI). Hospitals are interested in ways to cut their CAUTI rates by conforming to a strict aseptic technique as a standard of care. However, there are many factors that influence a hospital's ability to meet the standard of care. These factors include: health care practitioner/nurse experience and training, patient factors (e.g., general health, weight, and anatomy), environmental factors, and tray layout as well as contents and instructions/indicators. A catheterization package and/or catheterization tray with components optimized to the procedure and an intuitive layout can increase compliance to aseptic technique, potentially reducing CAUTI rates.
There is a need in the healthcare field for a more reliable, safe, and easy method for inserting a catheter, such as a urinary catheter, for example an indwelling or intermittent catheter, into a patient. More particularly, there is a need to provide a catheterization package and/or a catheterization tray (e.g., a Foley catheter tray) that improves and standardizes the process for inserting a urinary catheter, such as an indwelling Foley catheter, into a patient.
The present disclosure provides a catheterization package, catheter tray, and drainage system configured to better meet patients' needs, improve reliability and ease of use, reduce incidents of CAUTI, improve safety, and address other issues described above and elsewhere herein.